Marvel's Astonishing Thunderbolts
Marvel's Astonishing Thunderbolts (or simply Astonishing Thunderbolts) is an American adult-oriented animated web television series and a spin-off to Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Unlike other spin-offs and sister shows like Marvel's Ant-Girl (which air on Disney XD, Disney+ and Disney Channel), this show airs in Hulu due to its darker, more mature content and tone. Premise The show focuses on the misadventures of the titular anti-hero team (consisting of Deadpool, Gwenpool, Domino, Cable, Punisher, Agent Venom, Hercules, and Red Hulk) as they work to become most successful bounty hunter group ever employed. Characters Thunderbolts A group of lawless anti-heroes aspiring to become "Earth's finest bounty hunters ever hired". * Deadpool / Wade Wilson (voiced by Seth Green) - A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation. He is also the owner of Deadpool Inc., a hotel building where he also resides in. ** Appearance: Based on Ryan Reynolds’ character in the 2016 film and its 2018 sequel. * Gwenpool / Gwen Poole (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - Deadpool’s roommate and building love interest, she is a enthusiastic and intelligent, but rebellious and foul-mouthed teenager who earned Deadpool’s abilities after falling into a vat of chemicals containing the same serum responsible for Wilson’s transformation. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Domino / Neena Thurman (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - A mercenary with the mutant ability to manipulate luck, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. ** Appearance: The same as in Wolverine and the X-Men, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Cable (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Thunderbolts and a time-traveling cybernetic mutant soldier. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin’s character in Deadpool 2. * Punisher / Frank Castle (voiced by Steve Blum) - A vigilante who aims to fight the criminal underworld by any means necessary, no matter how lethal the results are. ** Appearance: Visually the same as the 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, but animated after the males in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. He also sports his combat exosuit from Marvel Legacy. * Agent Venom / Eddie Brock (voiced by Will Friedle as (Eddie Brock and Agent Venom) and Kevin Michael Richardson as (the Symbiote)) - A former Daily Bugle journalist who became the current host of the V-252 / Venom Symbiote, which grants him superhuman abilities. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. His Agent Venom suit is based on Flash Thompson’s form in the comics. * Hercules (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The demigod son of Zeus and Olympus’ strongest champion, based on the Greek mythology divine hero of the same name. Characterized as handsome and more talk than action, he occasionally causes more problems than he can solve while sporting a big ego. ** Appearance: The same as in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Red Hulk / Russell Collins (voiced by Ike Amadi) - A convict from the Raft who became a red-skinned version of the Hulk with pyrokinetic abilities after exposing himself to a combination between the Red Skull’s Super Soldier DNA with Gamma Radiation. ** Appearance: Based on the Red Hulk from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Supporting * Bob, Agent of Hydra (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Deadpool's male roommate and a former janitor of Hydra. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Nick Fury (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Venom's boss. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Blind Al (voiced by Cree Summer) - An elderly blind woman and Deadpool's next door neighbor. ** Appearance: Based on Leslie Uggams' character in the 2016 Deadpool film and its 2018 sequel. * Angela (voiced by Nika Futterman) - An Asgardian amazonian and Thor's sister. ** Appearance: The same as in the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Antagonists Main * Mr. Sinister / Nathaniel Essex (voiced by Christopher Judge) - An extremely intelligent and dangerous mutant who longs for superiority of mutants. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2013 Deadpool video game. * Dark Phoenix / Emma Frost (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - An extremely strong mutant telepath who can also change her entire body into hard diamond form which grants her superhuman strength, stamina, psionic immunity, and durability, at the cost of using her telepathic abilities. She is also the host of Dark Phoenix, a destructive cosmic entity. ** Appearance: Based on Sophie Turner's portrayal of Jean Grey, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her Dark Phoenix attire is the same she wore as a member of the Phoenix Five in Avengers vs. X-Men. Individual * Thanos (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) - TBD ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Mandrill / Jerome Beechman - A mutant resembling a humanoid mandrill with Sex pheromones generation and manipulation ** Appearance: The same as in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Hit-Monkey - A super-intelligent Japanese macaque and a expert assassin. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Juggernaut / Cain Marko (voiced by J. B. Blanc) - TBD ** Appearance: Based on Ryan Reynolds' portrayal of the character in Deadpool 2. * Carnage / Cletus Kasady (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A sadistic serial killer and the host of Carnage, a barbarian doppelganger of the Venom symbiote created with a combination of Red Skull's Super Soldier DNA. ** Appearance: Carnage is the same as in the comics. Cletus Kasady resembles Woody Harrelson's character in the 2018 Venom film and its 2020 sequel. Minor * Spider Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. He appears in random episodes alongside Nick Fury and occasionally clashes with Deadpool in certain encounters, although he does get along well with Gwenpool, who is a fan of his. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - One of Spider-Man's foes, and a professional thief with the abilities to manipulate her own (and other people's) luck through eye contact. She also has a strong rivalry with Domino, who occasionally mocks "how limited Black Cat is in luck", although she occasionally sides with the Thunderbolts on their missions. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - The incarcerated former head of Daily Bugle Communications who criticized Spider-Man and tried everything to incriminate the Webslinger for crimes he did not commit, including even hiring petty thieves disguised as Spider-Man to commit as many crimes as they can to frame him. He has been in prison since the events of ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' episode "Face it, Tiger!", although he is still shown greedy over cellphones which he plans to use to sue Spider-Man, until he forcibly relents after a brutal beating on him in prison by Gwen Poole, who at one point insults him as "Hitler". ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Main Episodes 01) “''Initiation, Part 1: Pools' Party''” After spending two months in jail following a street fight which led to her getting exposed to super soldier chemicals, Gwen Poole is liberated from her one year sentence by her idol and crush Wade Wilson / Deadpool, who takes her in as his roommate and helps her get over the end of her relationship with her cheating boyfriend. Along the way, Gwen learns that she developed the same abilities of Deadpool and, inspired by him, works out to become "Gwenpool". 02) “''Initiation, Part 2: Bang''” Agent Venom is hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury to pursue outlaw mercenary Frank Castle the Punisher and "lucky mutant" Domino when their heist on a A.I.M. facility inadvertently jeopardizes the mission of Yuri Watanabe's Task Force team. Unfortunately, their pursuit turns into a begrudging team-up when they find A.I.M. is enlisting assistance from Mister Negative to create a new Carnage symbiote. 03) “''Initiation, Part 3: Fight Club''” Looking for new opponents, Hercules journeys to the Vault to start a "tournament of champions" with the inmates selected to fight him one by one and prove their might to him, and with only Red Hulk proving to be a more effective opponent. Of course this proves to be a problem when Ares (attracted by the sense of aggression on the Raft) arrives to brainwash the inmates to become his own spawns, prompting Hercules to reluctantly team up with Red Hulk to stop him. 04) “''Initiation, Part 4: Here Comes The Thunder''” When a enigmatic cult led by Mister Sinister threatens to seize control over Washington DC, Cable (whose homeland was destroyed by Mister Negative in the Future) travels to the Present and enlists Deadpool, Gwenpool, Domino, Agent Venom, Punisher, Hercules and Red Hulk to aid him in ending the terrorists' schemes and save the future. 05) “''Operation: Thanos Copter Heist''” Under his suggestions that the Thunderbolts require a "action vehicle" (like the Fansti-Car for the Fantastic Four and the Avenjet for the Avengers), Hercules votes on stealing Thanos' Copter, which Agent Venom reluctantly agrees. But by doing so, Agent Venom and Hercules only put themselves (and the rest of the team) in massive trouble when Thanos chases after them to get his Copter back. 06) “''Bring on the Hounds''” TBD 07) “''TBD''” TBD 08) “''It's the Juggernaut Bitch!''” TBD 09) “''TBD''” TBD 10) “''TBD''” TBD 11) “''TBD''” TBD 12) “''Mr. Sinister For President''” TBD 13) “''TBD''” TBD 14) “''TBD''” TBD 15) “''TBD''” TBD 16) “''TBD''” TBD 17) “''TBD''” TBD 18) “''TBD''” TBD 19) “''TBD''” TBD 20) “''TBD''” TBD 21) “''TBD''” TBD 22) “''TBD''” TBD 23) “''TBD''” TBD 24) “''TBD''” TBD 25) “''TBD''” TBD 26) “''Phoenix Wars''” TBD Quotes * See more quotes here. Taglines * From the Universe of Marvel's Spider-Man... THUNDER STRIKES Soundtrack Similar to the Guardians of the Galaxy TV Series, licensed songs from the are used to augment the tone and soundtrack of the series. Tropes * See here. References Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Web Series Category:Adult animation Category:Spin-offs Category:Marvel Comics Category:Deadpool Category:Dark comedy Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV-MA-DLSV